lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristen Olsen
Kristen Olsen was born in Denmark on January 3, 1854. (Alternate forms of his name are Cristen and Christ.) Bengta Petersen was born in Sweden in 1850. At some point she moved to Denmark and married Kristen Olsen. Her name was probably Peterson, the Swedish spelling, before she moved to Denmark. The Olsens immigrated to the US in 1882 and settled in Racine, Wisconsin. They moved to Ruthon, Minnesota in 1891. Bengta died in 1912. Kristen died in 1919 after a fall down the stairs at his son Peter's house. They are buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN. Parents According to the census, Kristen's parents were both born in Denmark and Bengta's parents were both born in Sweden. No further information found on parents. Children Magdalena Christina "Maggie" Olsen Johnson * Born on February 16, 1874 in Denmark * Immigrated to the US with her parents in 1882. Settled in WI and moved to MN in 1891. * Married Oscar Emil Johnson * Died on November 6, 1940 in Ruthton, MN * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery * Children: ** Violet Emily Johnson (1911 - 1991), married Leslie Helmer Johnson and had four children. * Find-a-Grave Peter Martin Olsen * Born on May 4, 1878 in Denmark. * Immigrated to US with his parents in 1882. Settled in WI and moved to Ruthton, MN in 1891. * Married Cora M. Bloomquist (1890 - 1941) * Died''' on January 2, 1932 in Burnett County, WI and is buried in Lakeview Cemetery in Siren, WI. * Seems to have changed the spelling of his name to Olson. * Children: ** '''Ralph Cameron Olson (1914 - 1987) married Pauline Gustafson (1918 - 2000) on February 10, 1940 and had at least two children. Served in the Navy in WWII. * Find-a-Grave Marie Elizabeth Olsen * Born in 1885 in Wisconsin. * Moved to Ruthton, MN with her parents in 1891. * Died on October 1, 1945 in Colorado Springs, CO and is buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN. * Information from Janice Trageser North: "Marie came to Hope Township, Lincoln County, Minnesota in 1891 from Wisconsin. Marie remained single. She was a traveler, as postcards have been found, written by Marie, from Chicago, Minneapolis, and California." * Find-a-Grave Nels T. Olsen * Born on April 3, 1887 in Racine County, WI. * Moved to Ruthton, MN with his parents in 1891. * Died on January 18, 1941 in Pipestone County, MN and is buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN. * Find-a-Grave Elizabeth Marie Olsen Sandberg * Born on April 18, 1889 in Racine County, WI. * Moved to Ruthton, MN with her parents in 1891. * Died on July 8, 1968 in Pipestone, MN and is buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN. * Find-a-Grave Christ P. Olsen * Born on October 31, 1895 in Pipestone County (probably Ruthton), MN. * He was apparently named for his father; his name is an alternate form of Kristen. * Died on July 9, 1933 in Minneapolis, MN and is buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN. * Find-a-Grave Documents & Articles US Federal Census 1900 US Federal Census * FamilySearch.org 1910 US Federal Census * FamilySearch.org Minnesota State Census 1895 Minnesota State Census * FamilySearch.org 1905 Minnesota State Census * FamilySearch.org Find-a-Grave * Kristen Olsen * Bengta Petersen Olsen Other * FamilySearch.org profile - Kristen Olsen * Behind-the-Name - "Bengta" Category:Denmark Category:People Category:Immigrant